In the construction industry, a considerable amount of labor is performed in an inefficient manner. For instance, the use of unskilled labor requires that many jobs have to be constantly checked as to their quality and quite often the redoing of a poorly executed task is necessary. Additionally, many jobs require an efficient step-by-step construction in order to obtain the finished product.
One such facet of construction that requires a step by step procedure to complete pertains to electrical wiring and installation of junction boxes, switches and receptacles. It can be especially appreciated by one skilled in the art that the proper installation of switches and receptacles is a time consuming operation.
The procedure for properly installing a switch or receptacle is as follows: Initially, a switch or receptacle box is secured to a wall stud, the wiring is attached to the switch or receptacle and the switch or receptacle is then secured to the box. The switch plate or receptacle cover may now be attached to the switch or receptacle with a fastening means provided. The commonly used attachment allows for switch plate or receptacle cover to be secured in an unleveled orientation. In order for the switch plate or receptacle cover to be properly aligned, a worker must go back and with a hand level, orient the individual plate or cover properly.
This operation is time consuming and often times forgotten thereby giving the appearance of shoddy workmanship. Therefore, the proper installation of switch plates or receptacle covers is of some importance.
Installations of switches and receptacles must produce both a functional and properly appearing device. Functional in that the switch or receptacle is safe to use and in fact works. On the other hand, the proper appearance of the switch or receptacle is not necessary for the item to work, but when switch plates and receptacle covers are leveled and aligned the overall appreciation of a well constructed building is improved.